Together
by Tweety00
Summary: What would happen if Bonnie acepted Kol's help at 4x23? Will witch be able to save her and Original? Will he be the only one who undestands her? Will he help her to forget about Jeremy? Or will he just tear her heart into pieces? Read and find out :)
1. Let's Do It Together

Bonnie opened the door, entering the school basement. She let Kol in.  
-Kol I remember was against the hell on the Earth.- She said, looking at him, waiting for him to turn to her.  
-I was. But I was in hell, and now I would liked very much to be back on Earth.- He finally looked at where she was standing, and then, he froze. Between he and Bennett witch was a body. A _dead _body. And that body looked horribly familiar.-What is this?- He asked, now watching at witch in front of him.  
-It's me. I died last night. I'm a ghost, and I want the same thing you want. I don't want to be on the other side with unfinished business. I want my parents to see me off to collage. I want to decorate my door room with my best friends. I want to stay here Kol. _More than anything_.- He looked confused at her. Was what she was talking actually truth? Sure, he did have a proof that she was dead. It was right in front of him. But, could he actually trust her? Trust… That wasn't something that he gave to anyone. After all, why would he? The ones that he was supposed to trust the most were the ones that betrayed him so many times. His brother daggered him and left him in the box for more than hundred years. His mother and father once killed him, just to turn him into a vampire, so that they could try to kill him again after two thousands years. And when that doppelganger and her little annoying brother killed him, no one from his family actually cared. Except for Niklaus, who surprised him. He saw him crying and heard him saying that he cared more for him than for hybrids. Then, there was his sister. The one that he trusted the most. And she cried. She did. But for almost five minutes, before deciding that she will become BFF with his killer. And finally, Elijah, who didn't even acted sad when he found about Kol's dead. He learned that trust and feelings are just illusions. But very dangerous ones. And on other terms he would do nothing but kill this little witch, after all, she was Elena's best friend. But right now she was his only way of getting back to life.  
-Than what are we waiting for? Let's do it together.- He smirked at her and held out his hand.  
Bonnie looked at him with suspect. Did he actually wanted to help her? No, he wanted _her _to help _him_. Of course. It was everything that anyone ever wanted from her. When they needed help, they would always come to her. But when she needed something, everyone would simply disappear. Sometimes, Caroline or Elena, or maybe Stefan would be there for her. Like that night when Damon turned her mum into a vampire. Caroline was there for her. Elena tried to be. But hell, that night, everything happened because of Elena. Elena was alive, but her mum wasn't. Of course, she did loved Elena, but it just wasn't fear. Everything always happened because of her. She played the main roll in all this mess. And Bonnie was nothing but a minor character. She was always the one that suffered. And no one didn't care how she felt. And she didn't realized it until that day. Because, she watched her friends laugh, she heard them talking about collages. They were all so happy, and no one didn't notice the sadness in her eyes. She was sad because she won't be there. She will never go to any of these parties on collage. She won't be able to experience it. Because, by the end of this day, she will be dead. And her friends won't figure it out until they get in some trouble and until they need her again.  
She looked at the hand in front of her. _Maybe there was a way_. But no, she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring every supernatural being back on Earth for good. Not just that it wasn't naturally, but it meant a dead to every single person she ever loved. And for many others that she never met.  
-I can't do it. It's not naturally.- She said, trying so hard to hide sadness in her voice.  
-Damn with that nature thing. Did that ever bring you some good?- He looked into her eyes, and she felt that tears were there.  
-Bringing every supernatural being on Earth will mean dead to every single person that I love. And to many others.- She closed her eyes. She won't let herself cry in front of this Original.  
-You don't have to bring all of them back. Just the ones you want. The others you can easy bring back there.- He looked at her again.  
-I don't trust you.- She said.  
-Trust me, I don't trust you neither.-He smirked at her.  
-You tried to kill me once. How can I know that you won't try it again once you're alive again?- Tears were gone. Now she saw clearly.  
-You have my word I won't hurt you. As long as you don't hurt me. I'll help you, and you'll help me.- He smirked, still holding out his hand.  
-I want you to promise me one more thing.- She was glaring at him.  
-Anything you want little witch.-He smirked again.  
-You won't hurt any of mine friends. And when I bring you back, you will be leaving Mystic Falls.- She said.  
-I swear that I font hurt any of your friends as long as they aren't hurting me. And I swear that I will leave Mystic Falls and never look back.  
-Very well then.- She smiled putting her hand in his. They walked to the door.  
-After you, Miss Bennett.- He smirked. She rolled her eyes.  
This will be probably the worst time she ever had to spend with an Original.

_  
**Hi! So this is my new Kennett fanfic. I hope you liked it. I will try to update every day, but I can't promise anything.  
P.S. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, my English isn't that good.  
Review, tell me what you think.**


	2. It's Being Dead

**Here I am again :D Enjoy! :*  
_**

Bonnie and Kol were on square.

-So, what's the plan?- Asked Kol.

-What plan?- Kol raised an eyebrow on Bonnie's words.

-Plan to bring us back little witch.- He smirked when he saw her rolling her eyes on the nickname that he gave her.

-Stop calling me like that.- She said with annoyance in her voice.

-Why would I do something like that?- He smirked. Bonnie was ready to answer him when she saw four teenagers walking to her while laughing. She recognize them at the moment she saw them. The blond one was laughing while being hugged by a tall handsome guy. Girl with brown hair was walking by a guy with wonderful blue eyes. She had a smile on her face, but in her eyes you could see that in her mind she was miles away. Guy with blue eyes had a little smile across his lips, but you could see sadness in him. Bonnie panicked. They maybe were ghosts but the veil was still wide open and they could be seen. And what could she possibly say if her friends saw her with an Original that tried to kill Elena just few hours ago? She wanted to move, but it was too late. Caroline, Stefan, Elena and Matt were too near and it was just a question of time when they will see a witch and an Original. Bonnie prepared herself for explanation, but then her friends just walked by her.

-I wonder where's Bonnie. I haven't seen her since ceremony.- Said Matt.

-I'm right here.- Bonnie said and stood in front of him. But then, Matt walked right through her.-What the hell?- Said Bonnie.

-Bonnie, you're dead. It's part of it. You know, you can't be seen or heard.- Kol looked at her.

-But the veil is still open. They should be able to see us and feel us.- Bonnie and Kol stood in silence for few moments. Then she looked in the direction where Mystic Grill was. When she saw a handsome guy smirking to her she froze. He started to walk in her direction still smirking. She didn't need much time to remember his name.- You gotta be kidding me.- She said. Kol looked into tall guy with brow hear. Bonnie tried to take him down before he could come too near them. But, for some reason, she didn't feel power growing in her.

-Well, well, well. Isn't it my favourite little witch?- Ben McKittrick said.

_

**Sorry for this chapter being so short. Other chapters will be longer, I promise. Review :)**


	3. Ex-boyfriend Drama

Bonnie's POV

I was there, standing with that really annoying Original. I was thinking about what just happened. Matt walked right _trough _me. It would be normal if I was dead. Well, I was, but they could see and hear me, because the veil was still wide open. This was strange. And then, I looked at Mystic Grill. And I froze. My heart stopped even if I was dead. I knew who the guy that was smirking at me was. Oh, I knew him well. He started to walk towards me, still smirking.

-You gotta be kidding me.- I said. I was aware that an Original was standing next to me and that he heard me. I did what I always did in situations like this one. I concentrate and I expected to hear guy with brown hair screaming in pain. But that never happened. Something wasn't alright because I didn't feel power growing in me, like I always did.

-Well, well, well. Isn't that my favorite little witch?- Said Ben McKittrick now just one feet away from me. I was frozen. I was scared. My powers didn't work and in front of me stood one probably furious vampire. I saw his fangs growing bigger. I though I was over, but then, something happened.

-Walk away now and there won't be any problems mate.- Kol stood between me and Ben. I totally forgot about him.

-This is none of your business _mate_. But if you're that…- Ben started, but went silent when Kol broke his hand through his chest. I saw pain on Ben's face.

-And I tried to warn you. It's bad move to make an Original angry. Very, _very _bad move. Oh, and only I got to call her like that.- After that, Kol got his hand out along with Ben's still beating heart. Silence was broken by the sound of Ben's dead body touching the ground. I looked at Kol. Did he just saved my life?

Kol's POV

I was standing there, waiting for the witch to speak up. But it looked like she needed more time to find any words.

-You gotta be kidding me.- She finally said something. But it wasn't what I expected. I followed her gaze, just to see a tall guy walking towards us. For a moment, she looked like she had war in her mind. But then, all I could see in her eyes was that she was scared. I heard that guy calling her 'his little witch'. For some reason, that made me furious. I saw guy's fangs and I knew what was coming. And for some reason, I felt like I needed to protect Bonnie. Without thinking, I killed him. Of course, I warned him, but he just didn't want to listen. Not that I minded it.

-Thank you.- I heard her saying.

-Anytime love. After all, you're _my _little witch.- She rolled her eyes. I smirked. God, this will be funny. I saw that she was shaking. I looked at the sky. It was almost night and it was cold.- Got anyplace where we could stay darling?- I asked.

-Yes. But first I need to get something.- I nodded. We walked for almost whole hour. I don't know how I survived that awkward silence. After some time we were in front of some house. She entered in. But I couldn't. I still was a vampire.

-Ehh.. Love?- She turned around and looked at me.

-Come in.- She said. I almost fell when the invisible wall was gone. I followed her trough hallway. I had no idea where I was. I was lost in my thoughts and I almost bumped into her when she stopped.  
I wanted to say something, but I saw tears in her eyes. I followed her gaze and saw a man sitting in chair and looking at her photo. Tears were streaming down his face. He looked like his whole world had just crushed down.

-No.- I heard her saying.-No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!- She yelled. Then she walked towards man.- Dad. Dad, I'm here! Dad, look at me!- Finally, I figured out what was happening. That man was her father. I supposed that someone found her body. I looked at her. Tears where now streaming down her face. She tried to touch a man, but without success.

-Bonnie, he can't feel you.- I said. She didn't even seemed to notice my words.-Bonnie!- I yelled. And again, I got no reaction from her. I walked to her a turn her around, making her to face me.- Bonnie!

-Let me go! I need to get to him. He needs to know that I'm alive!- She tried to break free from my gasp, but I was way too strong for her.

-Bonnie! He. Can. Not. Feel. Hear. Or. See. You!- I said every word slowly so that she could understand me. I felt that she was beginning to calm down. She stopped to shake. And her tears slowly stopped to stream. But I still didn't want to let her go, afraid that she may will fall apart if I do that. She closed her eyes for few moments.

-You have right. This isn't matter. I will be back. I need to get what I came for.- She said when she finally opened her eyes. And I finally let go of her. Then I followed her to brown doors with huge 'KNOCK' on them. We entered in. I looked around myself while she was looking for God knows what. Walls were pointed in light pink. In the middle of the room was white bed with pink little pillows. There was too much pink, if you ask me. I saw so many photos. At one she was with doppelganger and that blond girl that Nik was so interested in. They were hugging and smiling. At the other she was with the whole gang. On one side of the picture was Nik's first hybrid kissing forhead of blondie, while on the other side were Elena, and Salvatore brothers. Of course. And then, in the middle was she with annoying little Gilbert. They were hugging and my little witch had a soft blush on her cheeks. And on the third were just Bonnie and again my annoying 'mate'. They were _kissing_.

Normal POV

-So that's the reason why he has never stopped talking about you back then in Denver.- Kol said. Bonnie turned around to see an Original holding a picture of her and Jeremy kissing.

-Did anyone ever tell you that it's rude to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?- Bonnie took him a picture and put it on it's place.

-Oh, touchy, aren't we? Relax darling.- He smirked.

-Stop calling me like that!- Bonnie yelled.

-Like what?- Kol smirked when he saw little Bennett witch getting angrier and angrier.

-Like that! Like darling or love or little witch!

-Nah, I think it's impossible. Your way too hot when your angry.- He smirked again when he saw a little blush across her cheeks.

-Ugh…- Bonnie mumbled while rolling her eyes.-Whatever. I found what I needed. Let's just go.- Bonnie looked at a little book in her hands. God, she was thankful for being able to hold things.

**So, end of this chapter. Review, tell me what you think :D**


End file.
